The present invention relates to an operating mechanism of an electrical switch with a main shaft bearing or actuating contacts and capable of being selectively moved to three stable positions, a central open position, a closed position of the switch and a closed position of the earthing device on opposite sides of the open position main shaft being connected by toggle levers to a first switch closing and opening operating device and to a second earthing closing and opening operating device.
A state-of-the-art operating mechanism of the kind mentioned comprises two independent operating devices, one for closing and opening of the switch and the other for closing and opening of the earthing device. Each of these tumbler type devices is provided with a spring and interlock systems prevent any operating errors, notably closing of the earthing device when the switch is closed. These devices are complicated and of uncertain reliability.
The object of the invention is to achieve a simplified high-speed operating mechanism of an electrical switch with built-in self-locking.